Broly: Legendary Innocence
We all know Brolly, well, most of us I'm sure. The Legendary Super Saiyan? Well, how would his life and psychopathy be affected if Vegeta was more involed. Lets Find out Shall We Proluge Planet Vegeta, May 5th, Age737. Two Saiyan (the dominat race on the planet, after exterminating many tuffles) infants had just been born. Prince Vegeta was sent by the king, to make a descison on these saiyan children's faith. Vegeta, was accompanied by his two comrades, Nappa, and Raditz, who he really did not want to come along. Now, Prince Vegeta and Raditz were 15 at the time, and Nappa was 16, but they appeared as 12 and 13, because Saiyans retain there youth. Now, these particular Saiyans were mature for their age. Vegeta, the feared Prince, already knew how to drive a Saiyan space pod. And Nappa, Nappa was in charge of the Saiyan army (who was secretly training to rebel against their Emperor Frieza). Raditz, on the other hand, was in charged with growing and training the Saibamen, so the Saiyan children could train with and defeat them in battle. Meanwhile lets get back to the Story shall we. Birth Saga Prince Vegeta and fellow teamates/Saiyans Raditz, and Nappa arrived at the Saiyan hospital from order from King Vegeta himself. Raditz was really enthused about seeing the new babies, because one of them was his borther, Kakarot, who'd he hoped was strong. Before arriving at the hospital, Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz could hear the wails from baby Kakarot. When arrived, they headed straight to the Nursery. There, they seen the two new borns, Kakarot, brother of Raditz, and son of Bardock, and Brolly, son of Parugus. Kakarot's wails were so loud, that they could be heard all across the planet. Kakarot's constant crying made Brolly cry. Nappa was gaining a headach. "Sniveling Brat," Nappa yelled as he was about to pound baby Kakarot into oblivion. he stopped and fell to the ground after a hard hit from Vegeta. "Nappa, my dad sent me here to inspect these what ever, and I'm not going to let him think for a second that I'm incapable of handaling this responsibility, because your retarted, use your head for once," said the Prince. Nappa didn't respond to this though, as he was still on the floor, abstracted with pain. "Raditz, check their power, Do it now! Do as your Prince commands or die!," ordered Vegeta. Raditz followed orders and obeyed his prince. "First Kakarot," said Raditz. *Scouter Beeps* "Sigh of Dissapoitment* "Only 2." "We'll send him to planet Earth, no immensly stong warriors there, even he could exterminate humans," said Vegeta. Raditz then set cordinates to earth in a pod, and put his brother in it. "One day, brother, we will be reunited," he said as he launched the pod. Meanwhile, within Brolly, Kakarot's crying damaged him. It drove him to boarderline insanity. So, while on the outside he cried like a normal infant, on the inside he was going crazy. Raditz then read his powerlevel. Just then, Nappa got up. He got his breath after a phew seconds. He then asked. "Raditz, what does the scoter say about his power level." "It's Over 10,000," Raditz screamed and fainted, power being over his and Nappa's. "10,000, your losing it!" Nappa exclaimed. Vegeta then grabbed the scouter from Raditz and reread the power. "Vegeta, what does the scouter say about his powerlevel," Nappa asked again. "Its REALY 10,000!" said the Prince, crushing the scouter. Vegeta then pondered long and hard. "10,000 from an infant? That's intriguing. He might come in handy." Just Then, King Vegeta ordered his son and company to bring that child to the kingdom immediately via scouter.Category:VegetaCategory:BrollyCategory:Fan FictionCategory:Dragonball Z fan ficCategory:Dragon Ball FanonCategory:Broly